Dungeons
Mystery dungeons are the main source of gameplay in Pokémon Mystery Universe. Dungeons are complex structures that typically have a random layout. There are many dungeons, each with different qualities, characteristics, and difficulty. Players explore dungeons as an enterprise, for training, completing missions, obtaining recruitable Pokémon, or finding rare items. Rather than being able to see and enter dungeons from a list, dungeon entrances can be found throughout and entered from areas in the overworld. HMs may be necessary in order to access some dungeons. Dungeons can have restrictions such as limiting the amount of items that can be in the bag when entering, or setting the level of the team's Pokémon for the duration of the dungeon. Being cautious in dungeons is essential. If the player faints as their team's leader and cannot revive, they must give up, resulting in item loss and putting them back at the Crossroads or their set spawn point. Components Dungeon floors Every dungeon floor has a randomized formation, along with wild Pokémon and items. Dungeon floors are made up of several rooms and tiles; the main tiles being the floor and wall tiles. Wall tiles form the rooms and hallways in dungeons. Dungeons can have other additional tiles such as water or lava, with certain types of Pokémon being able to traverse them while others cannot. In order to advance dungeon floors, the player(s) must move onto stairs, which will take you up or down a floor depending on if the dungeon ascends or descends. Although Pokémon and items cannot normally spawn in hallways, they can in PMU, albeit depending on the dungeon. Weather Weather is a major part of dungeons. Weather can either come by naturally every floor or be set by Abilities of wild Pokémon encountered. All weather comes with their effects, and often coordinate with the type of Pokémon found in a dungeon (e.g. rain in a dungeon with many Water-types). Having weather control is regarded as an important feat for venturing through dungeons smoothly, as weather can not only make wild Pokémon more of a threat, but can hinder the player's efficiency. Darkness Darkness is a condition that can be present in dungeons. The player will constantly have a radius of light around them while the rest of the floor is more dim. When there is darkness, items and Pokémon cannot be seen unless they are in your range of view. Vision in darkness can be increased with the Ability Keen Eye, or using the move Flash. Darkness can be removed completely in a dungeon floor through eating a Gummi, using a Luminous Orb or holding an item such as X-Ray Specs. Wind Wind is a feature prominent in dungeons to prevent explorers from lingering on a floor for too long. Because of the real-time function, instead of wind being based on how many "turns" have passed, it instead goes off of a timer, unique to the dungeon. There will be 4 messages alerting the player of a strong gust before kicking them out of the dungeon, acting as a give up. Sealed chambers ]] Some dungeons have locked doors set to appear on specific floors. In most cases a dungeon will only have one sealed chamber, but few have two (containing the same contents). To open these locked doors, a Silver Key is required. Inside of sealed chambers is a box, which has a chance of containing a silk. The type of silk reflects the type of the dungeon the sealed chamber was in. Possible contents for sealed chamber boxes: Respective silk, Max Revive, Golden Apple, Big Nugget. ( Ashen Graveyard, Inferno Volcano, Mysterious Jungle, Voltaic Rainforest, Caustic Sewers, Seafloor Ruins and Dragon's Descent Depths ) Respective silk, Revive, Huge Apple, Nugget. (All other dungeons) Kecleon Shops Kecleon Shops can be found in some dungeons on specific floors. The items for sale will vary between dungeon however. Monster Houses Monster Houses, instead of being a room on a floor that becomes invaded with lots of Pokémon—usually identified with an abnormal amount of items visible—, make up an entire dungeon floor as a single room floor filled with Pokémon, that can randomly appear upon stair entry on Floor 6 and up in most dungeons. Set floors Midpoints Midpoints or rest points in dungeons are intervals that are not ordinary dungeon floors. They are often accompanied by a Kangaskhan Storage Rock and rarely a Chimecho Assembly post or heal bed, some furthermore allowing the player to exit out of the dungeon. Dungeons may also have midpoints that are puzzles or mazes to be traversed in order to pursue the rest of the dungeon, these types appearing more often than rest areas. Midpoints are commonly seen after boss rooms or around the middle of longer dungeons, as a standard breaking point or connection to a dungeon's deeper continuation. Boss rooms Boss rooms are the floors where you fight the boss Pokémon of a given dungeon should there be any to complete it or proceed further. Boss Pokémon frequently have buffs applied, drops such as Mushrooms, and they cannot be recruited (with the exception of the boss of Exbel Woods). Legendary or Mythical boss Pokémon have a chance to drop their Heart Slate, serving as their method obtainment to players. After defeating the final boss of a dungeon, there will be warps that lead out of the dungeon or to the end room if there is one. While there are boss rooms, few dungeons have boss Pokémon that will spawn in the dungeon floors. End rooms End rooms are characterized by being the very last floor in a dungeon, leading to an exit warp, and usually having a reward like Boxes; known commonly as end boxes. End rooms may contain other items such as Poké, or spawnable Pokémon with the use of Honey, all determined by the particular dungeon. Not all dungeons have traditional end rooms, thus boss rooms can serve as end rooms, or the dungeon will just leave the player in the overworld upon entering the last set of stairs. Secret Rooms Secret Rooms are floors that can be found in a dungeon via uncovering hidden golden stairs leading to them. What lies in a Secret Room depends on the dungeon. The most common trait Secret Rooms have are Deluxe Boxes. Some can have unique Pokémon obtainable from them, or have Legendary Pokémon residing, among other things. List of dungeons Below is a list of all the dungeons. |- style="background:#dae0e8" ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Name ! style="background:#89a9d1"| ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Type ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Region ! style="background:#89a9d1"|Floors ! style="background:#89a9d1" data-sort-type="number" The whole number is the minimum level. The numbers afterward are the maximum level and the floor count. Ex. data-sort-value="Level.LevelCount|Level Range |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Archford Training Dojo |ATD |Fighting/Grass |Archford |40 |data-sort-value="45.6040"|45-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Archipelago Thicket |AT |Bug/Grass |Archford |25 |data-sort-value="60.7025"|60-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Archford Tunnel |AT |Poison/Rock |Archford |2 |data-sort-value="40.5002"|40-50 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Ash Forest |Ash/AF |Bug/Flying |Exbel |33 |data-sort-value="50.6033"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Ashen Graveyard |AG |Ghost |Exbel |20 |data-sort-value="60.7020"|60-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Beach Bunker |BB |Rock/Water |Tanren |24 |25-40 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Boggy Wastes |Boggy/BW |Poison |Archford |48 |data-sort-value="50.6548"|50-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Caustic Sewers |Sewers/CS |Poison |Undercity |30 |data-sort-value="65.8030"|65-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Ancient Caustic Sewers |Sewers/ACS |Poison |Undercity |15 |data-sort-value="70.8015"|70-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Cliffside Relic |Cliffside/CR |Ground |Exbel |21 |data-sort-value="20.3021"|20-30 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Crescent Islet |CI |Bug/Grass |Archford |28 |data-sort-value="45.5528"|45-55 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Crescent Islet Depths |Deep CI |Normal/Grass |Archford |7 |data-sort-value="50.6507"|50-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Cryptic Chasm |CCh |Psychic |Tanren |60 |data-sort-value="60.7060"|60-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Crystal Ruins |CR |Ice/Ghost |Winden |20 |data-sort-value="35.6020"|35-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Crystal Castle |CC |Ice/Ghost |Winden |10 |data-sort-value="41.6010"|41-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Deserted Tomb |DT |Steel/Ghost |Tanren |44 |data-sort-value="50.6544"|50-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Dragon's Descent |DD |Dragon |Tanren |50 |data-sort-value="70.9050"|70-90 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Dragon's Descent Depths |DDD |Dragon |Tanren |20 |data-sort-value="80.9920"|80-100 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Dream Grove |DG |Fairy/Dark |Undercity |40 |data-sort-value="50.6040"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Dream Grove (Daydream) |Daydream DG |Fairy/Psychic |Undercity |40 |data-sort-value="45.6040"|45-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Dream Grove (Nightmare) |Nightmare DG |Dark/Ghost |Undercity |40 |data-sort-value="50.6040"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Dynamo Sands |Dynamo/DS |Ground/Rock/Electric |Tanren |60 |data-sort-value="70.9560"|70-95 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Exbel Woods |EW |Normal |Exbel |3 |data-sort-value="1.0303"|1-3 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Friendship Forest |FF |Normal/Grass |Exbel |5 |data-sort-value="15.2505"|15-25 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Gritty Hollow |Gritty/GH |Ground |Exbel |13 |data-sort-value="30.4513"|30-45 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Happiness Lake |HL |Water |Exbel |8 |data-sort-value="7.1408"|7-14 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Harmonic Tower |HT |Varies |Exbel |99 |data-sort-value="12.4099"|12-40 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Honeydrop Meadow |Honeydrop/HDM |Bug |Exbel |27 |data-sort-value="21.3127"|21-31 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Iceberg Cavern |Caverns/IC |Ice/Water |Tanren |7-10 |data-sort-value="40.5010"|40-50 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Iceberg Frigid Waters |Waters/IFW |Water |Tanren |34 |data-sort-value="60.8034"|60-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Iceberg Adrift |Adrift/IA |Ice/Water |Tanren |42 |data-sort-value="70.8542"|70-85 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Inferno Volcano |IV |Fire/Ground/Rock |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="65.8060"|65-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Island Garden |IG |Grass |Exbel |13 |data-sort-value="10.2313"|10-23 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Jailbreak Tunnel |Jailbreak/JT |Poison |Exbel |12 |data-sort-value="8.2012"|8-20 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Lake of Acuity |Acuity |Water |Winden |25 |data-sort-value="45.5025"|30-50 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Lake of Valor |Valor |Water |Archford |25 |data-sort-value="50.6025"|30-50 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Lake of Verity |Verity |Water |Tanren |25 |data-sort-value="45.6025"|30-50 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Loch Lenile Cavern |Lenile/LLC |Water |Exbel |28 |data-sort-value="40.5028"|40-50 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Lush Archipelago |Lush/LA |Bug/Grass |Archford |30 |data-sort-value="50.6030"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Marowak Training Dojo |Dojo/MTD |Varies |Exbel |5/9/13 |data-sort-value="5.1005"|5-10 25-30 35-40 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mineral Cavern |MC |Water |Exbel |8 |data-sort-value="20.358"|20-35 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mt. Barricade |Mt. Barr/Barr |Rock/Ground |Exbel |30 |data-sort-value="40.6530"|40-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mt. Moon |MM |Fairy/Psychic/Normal |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="65.8060"|65-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mt. Skylift |Skylift |Flying |Exbel |36 |data-sort-value="20.4036"|20-40 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mt. Stormhold |Stormhold |Ice/Flying |Winden |29 |data-sort-value="50.6529"|50-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Murky Trench |Murky/MT |Ghost/Water |Archford |12 |data-sort-value="55.6512"|55-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mysterious Jungle |MJ |Grass/Bug |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="60.8060"|60-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Mystic Coven |MC |Ghost/Psychic |Tanren |50 |data-sort-value="50.6550"|50-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Pebble Cave |PC |Normal/Ground/Dark |Exbel |5 |data-sort-value="1.0505"|1-5 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Pitch-Black Abyss |PBA |Dark/Poison |Exbel |1 |data-sort-value="12.9901"|12-100 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Razed Fields |RF |Water/Flying |Exbel |1 |data-sort-value="100.9901"|100 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Rocky Ravine |RR/RoR |Grass/Ground |Tanren |35 |data-sort-value="50.6035"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Rocky Shoreline |RS |Water |Tanren |40 |data-sort-value="50.6040"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Rustic Savannah |Rustic/RS |Electric/Normal |Tanren |28 |data-sort-value="50.6028"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sandy Shallows |Sandy/SS/SaSh |Water |Archford |30 |data-sort-value="35.4530"|35-45 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sauna Cavern |Sauna/SC |Fire/Rock |Winden |23 |data-sort-value="26.3023"|26-30 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sauna Cavern Depths |Deep SC/SC Depths |Rock |Winden |7 |data-sort-value="30.4007"|30-40 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sea Crevice |SC |Ice/Water |Tanren |21 |data-sort-value="40.5021"|40-50 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Seafloor Ruins |SFR |Water |Archford |21 |data-sort-value="60.7021"|60-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Eastern Seafloor Ruins |East SFR |Water |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="70.8060"|70-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Central Seafloor Ruins |Center SFR |Water |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="80.9960"|80-100 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Western Seafloor Ruins |West SFR |Water |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="70.8060"|70-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Seafoam Cove |Seafoam/SC |Water/Bug |Exbel |15 |data-sort-value="10.1515"|10-15 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Seaside Cavern |Seaside/SC |Water |Exbel |5 |data-sort-value="1.0505"|1-5 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sentimental Aquifer |SA |Water |Exbel |60 |data-sort-value="60.7060"|60-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sentimental Aquifer Depths |SAD |Psychic |Exbel |1 |data-sort-value="60.8001"|60-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sky Fortress |SF |Varies |Winden |99 |data-sort-value="70.8099"|70-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Snowveil Den |Snowveil/SD |Ice/Steel |Winden |25 |data-sort-value="45.6525"|45-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Snowveil Lair |SL |Ice/Steel |Winden |10 |data-sort-value="50.6510"|50-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sour Root Cave |SRC |Bug |Exbel |5 |data-sort-value="3.1705"|3-17 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Southern Sea |SS |Water |Exbel |38 |data-sort-value="30.4538"|30-45 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Stark Volcanic Woods |Stark/SVW |Fire/Grass/Ground |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="40.5560"|40-55 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Starlit Lagoon |Starlit/SL |Water/Psychic |Archford |60 |data-sort-value="60.8060"|60-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sunken Gardens |SG |Grass/Water |Tanren |40 |data-sort-value="45.6040"|45-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sunny Hillside |Hillside/SH |Fire/Grass |Exbel |6 |data-sort-value="3.1506"|3-15 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Sunrise Temple |Sunrise/ST |Ground/Fire |Tanren |28 |data-sort-value="25.4028"|25-40 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Chambers |TC |Varies |Tanren |99 |data-sort-value="70.9099"|70-90 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Mansion |TM/Mansion |Ghost |Tanren |40 |data-sort-value="35.7040"|35-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Courtyard |Courtyard |Ghost/Poison |Tanren |25 |data-sort-value="35.6525"|35-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Basement |Basement |Ghost |Tanren |20 |data-sort-value="35.5520"|35-55 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Graveyard |TG |Ghost |Tanren |35 |data-sort-value="35.4535"|35-45 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Mines |TM/Mines |Ground/Poison |Tanren |42 |data-sort-value="50.6542"|50-65 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Mines Depths |TM Depths |Ground/Poison |Tanren |14 |data-sort-value="60.7014"|60-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Training Dojo |TTD |Fighting/Ground |Tanren |36 |data-sort-value="50.7036"|50-70 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tanren Tunnel |TT |Ground/Poison |Exbel |10 |data-sort-value="22.3010"|22-30 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Thunderstorm Forest |Thunderstorm/TSF |Electric |Exbel |10 |data-sort-value="20.2510"|20-25 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Far Thunderstorm Forest |Far TSF |Electric |Exbel |5 |data-sort-value="25.4005"|25-40 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Tiny Grotto |TG |Grass/Normal |Exbel |10 |data-sort-value="1.2010"|1-20 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Undercity Catacombs |UC |Ghost/Ground |Undercity |30 |data-sort-value="50.6030"|50-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Verdure Bluff |Verdure/VB |Grass/Ground/Poison |Tanren |40 |data-sort-value="45.6040"|45-60 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Voltaic Rainforest |Voltaic/VR |Electric/Bug/Grass |Archford |50 |data-sort-value="70.8050"|70-80 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Winden Forest |WF |Ice |Winden |18 |data-sort-value="23.3518"|23-35 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Deep Winden Forest |Deep WF |Ice |Winden |10 |data-sort-value="35.4510"|35-45 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Winden Pass |WP |Ice |Winden |10 |data-sort-value="18.2510"|18-25 |- style="background:#dae0e8" |Winden Training Dojo |WTD |Fighting/Ice |Winden |30 |data-sort-value="30.4530"|30-45 |} Videos Category:PMU 7 Category:Guide Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Content